


Unexpected Family

by Kitten010



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Future Mpreg, Hate to Love, Izaya Needs a Hug, Izaya's parents are the worst, M/M, Mpreg, Not Akeno, Past Child Abuse, Protectiveness, Relationship Development, Step-dad Shizuo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten010/pseuds/Kitten010
Summary: This is the story I introduced through the trial fanfic that a lot of people actually liked, so thank you for that! ^w^Izaya had gone through many things in his life. But raising a child wasn't one he had expected to enjoy, he loves his daughter with all his heart, but doesn't like the memories of how she came to be. The omega slowly learns to love an alpha again after a certain bartender-clad blonde works his way into Izaya and Akeno's lives...Small note: Shizuo is NOT Akeno's biological father! Just a warning to those who have not read the trial all the through to the vote results! Sorry to those expecting Shizuo to be the biological dad.





	Unexpected Family

Izaya sighed as he finished typing up one of many sentences of his work, Shiki-san had not been very generous this time, which honestly made the raven-haired Omega a bit annoyed. Izaya glanced over to his couch where a tiny figure sat, playing a game on one of his phones. Izaya smiled gently as his hand moved towards his abdomen, fingers tracing a small incision scar under his shirt as the fond memory of his daughters birth came to mind.

The little girl, Akeno Orihara, looked up and grinned when she saw her mother was finished with work. So Akeno, moving her brown hair out of her crimson eyes, the five-year-old girl sneaked over to Izaya's desk, hiding behind his chair getting ready to surprise him, when Izaya spoke...

"I already know you're there, my little koi."

The sound of her mother's voice made her jump, Izaya turned his chair around raising his eyebrow at his daughter, an amused smile on his face.

"Mom! Don't scare me like that!" Akeno exclaimed, Izaya sighed and picked up his five-year-old child,

"Come on, time for bed."

Akeno instantly started to struggle in her Omega mother's grasp. Izaya held on tight, he had had practice with his little twin sisters after all.

Izaya brought Akeno upstairs, going towards her room. The small brunette stopped moving around and just leaned against Izaya, listening to his heartbeat.

"Hey, mom?" The five-year-old asked as Izaya set her down on her bed.

"What is it my little koi?" The raven tucked his daughter in.

"Can you tell me about my dad?"

The question made Izaya freeze. Of course, he knew this question would come eventually, but he didn't expect it so soon. Izaya sat down next to his child.

"Why so curious about him all of a sudden?" Akeno flushed and played with her fingers,

"The other kids at school made fun of me for not having a dad.."

"Well..your father wasn't very nice to me when we were together, so I left before I found out I was having you..." Izaya told her.

Akeno blinked, looking at Izaya in confusion.

"So he doesn't know about me?"

Izaya shook his head, "No. He doesn't know."

' _I wouldn't have told him anyway..._ ' Izaya thought bitterly. Akeno looked at the male Omega in concern, he didn't seem very happy talking about her dad. Izaya sighed and gave his daughter her stuffed animal, a fluffy black cat with blue plastic eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, standing when he pulled away.

"I love you, little koi." He smiled, tucking a strand of Akeno's hair behind her ear.

The little five-year-old smiled tiredly, yawning as she replied with an 'I love you too, momma' before falling asleep.

Izaya made sure she was fully asleep before leaving the room, making his way to his desk; the Omega sat down and began typing on his laptop, trying to get some more work done for Shiki. He worked all until his laptop sent him an email notification from his personal inbox. Izaya opened his inbox and groaned when he saw the email.

  ** _From: Unknown_ **

**_To: Izaya Orihara_ **

**_Message: Hey babe, it's been a little while.. ;)_ **

 Izaya knew who the email was from, it was his ex-boyfriend, Yoshida Hitoshi; Akeno's birth father. The raven immediately blocked the user and deleted the message before shutting off his laptop and stood from his desk, making his way up to his bedroom and undressing. Izaya put on some underwear and a dark purple (purple was Akeno's idea) t-shirt. When Izaya was done changing; he crawled into his bed, pulling the blankets over his body when he laid down on the soft mattress. The raven-haired Omega stared up at the ceiling for a moment, before shutting his eyes and trying to sleep.

* * *

 

Izaya woke up about an hour later, he looked over at the clock on his bedside table to see what time it was; seeing as it was still dark out.

  _9:05 PM_

  The auburn-eyed Omega sat up, looking around his bedroom before getting up from the bed. From what he remembered, Shizu-chan might be working late tonight, so why not pay his favorite monster a little visit? Izaya went to his closet and put on his usual outfit.

He walked out of his room and peeked into Akeno's bedroom, smiling when he saw her still asleep. "Love you, my little koi..." Izaya murmured before leaving. The Omega made sure to lock the door before going to the elevator and leaving the building. He did worry about Akeno so he texted Shiki, who would most likely send Akabayashi to watch his daughter; the two of them loved Akeno, they thought of her as a niece or granddaughter; so Izaya knew he could trust them with his little girl.

When Izaya made it to Ikebukuro, he looked around for the blond Alpha in a bartender suit. "Why does he still wear those things anyway..?" Izaya asked himself. He fished his knife out of his pocket just in case, walking down to Russia Sushi where Simon was still trying to get customers to enter the restaurant.

"So late, Simon?" Izaya asked. The dark-skinned Beta turned to look at him and nodded.

"Yes, it is never too late for sushi. Would you like some sushi Izaya?" Simon responded in his broken Japanese, Izaya shook his head.

"Nah, I'm okay for now." The Omega looked around, searching for the blond Alpha male he came to see.

Izaya scanned the area searching for any flying vending machines or convenience store trashcans. Simon just continued trying to get people to try some sushi, Izaya walked away from the Beta.

Suddenly a blue vending machine came flying at him, followed by a loud growl.

"III-ZZAAA-YYYAAAA!!!!" The blond Alpha roared, glaring at the flea.

"Shizu-chan! How nice to see you!" Izaya chirped, smirking as he pointed his knife at the ex-bartender.

"I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro, you fucking louse!!" Shizuo shouted. "And don't call me that!!" He added.

Izaya giggled and ran off, causing Shizuo to growl and chase after him. After a little bit of running, Izaya came to a stop and threw a blade at the brute. Shizuo stopped and glared at the raven in resentment.

"My brother got me this shirt, you fucking bastard.." He growled lowly, causing an involuntary shiver to run down Izaya's spine.

Izaya would be lying if he said he hadn't found the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro a little bit attractive, but no way in hell would he ever admit it to anyone. Besides, Shizu-chan is just a monster, he's not one of my lovely humans, Izaya thought to himself.

When the two got ready to fight, a small voice made them freeze in their tracks.

"Momma?"


End file.
